


are you ready?

by adykera



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adykera/pseuds/adykera
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is forced to go to a banquet to socialize with other military and government workers when she spots a woman she has a bad feeling about. Being her determined self, she goes to check it out. Bad idea? Possibly.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Lust
Kudos: 11





	are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> rated mature for blood, violence (though not too bad), making out, cussing.

“Lieutenant. Are you ready?”  


Colonel Roy Mustang looks over at his bodyguard, who, for one of the first times he’d seen before, has a slight look of anxiety stretched across her face. At Roy’s furrowing eyebrows, Riza clears her face and nods.  


“Yes, sir.”  


The pair exit Roy’s vehicle, him throwing his keys to a nearby valet, then stop together at the bottom of the stairs that lead royally to the palace before them. A few other small groups of people pass them, all draped in clean, sleek clothes. Riza looks over at Roy, noticing for the first time the way his silky tuxedo manages to make him a bit more put together, maybe a little smarter. Still, his black hair sweeps boyishly over his forehead and Riza feels her eyes smile. Roy catches this and smiles back.  


“You look nice tonight, Lieutenant. You’ll be catching all the attention,” he smirks as the pair start up the stairs.  


Riza pulls at the maroon blazer over her simple white button-down nervously. “It’s not too much, is it?”  


“This whole event is about being too much,” Roy replies, his voice slightly lower. “It’s all for show. Might as well look nice doing it.”  


Riza smiles lightly in appreciation and nods a thanks to the guards holding open the massive doors to the palace. Their eyes take a moment to adjust to the bright yellow light shining from the chandeliers above their heads, and Riza breathes in heavily. All of these people, all of this noise. It might be a little much, but she can handle it. She can try to be a show-off that people always want her to be, just for a single night.  


She can already hear in her head a million voices telling her just smile, speak up. She purses her lips in irritation, trying not to start the night off on a bad note.  


Instantly, a few of the other soldiers in their division come up to Mustang, and Riza stands still as always at his side, hands together behind her back. Sure, she has things she could add to the conversation, but she’s just not the talkative type. She’s the observer – she notices the old, just slightly off-white pattern of an old coffee stain on someone’s shirt, then the light-yellow blot of a mostly-healed bruise above another woman’s eye. She sears into her face, looking for any sign of distress. She seems fine enough, at least now. Maybe she is fine, and Riza should turn off her protective instincts for one night.  


Still, she keeps too close of an eye on that woman as the conversation continues, and nearly jumps when a hand grabs her forearm.  


“Lieutenant!”  


Riza looks down at the blond boy standing in front of her, his eyes perpetually twinkling as if looking to get into mischief.  


“Hello, Edward.”  


“Come get food with me,” he says, already tugging at her hand. “I can’t find it.”  


Riza looks back at Mustang, who is still deep in conversation with the others. She tries to make eye contact with him, but he misses her look. She lets out a sigh and takes Ed’s hand, pulling him forward.  


“Okay, let’s eat.”  


The second the pair spot the table at the far end of the room, covered from end to end in various meats and finger foods, Edward dashes forward, and it takes Riza’s sharp eye to follow his golden little head bobbing in and out of other people’s conversations. When she reaches him, he’s already piled a plate high of ribs and squares of various cheeses. Ed sticks out a hand with a small tart in it, and Riza takes it with a slim smile. She follows the boy down the rest of the table, him wordlessly picking out another few small treats for her as she waits. She piles them in her hand, and they take the closest table together, Edward instantly digging into his food. She looks over at him, amused, and raises an eyebrow.  


“Did you not eat dinner before you came?” she asks.  


“Why would I pay for dinner if I can get it all for free here?” he says excitedly, mouth full of food.  


“And where is your brother tonight?”  


“Colonel Bastard said I wasn’t allowed a plus-one.”  


Riza looks around the room, eyes catching the celloists at the corner of the grand room. She watches a few couples dance around in tune with the peppy music, then other groups of people laughing and talking loudly. She looks back at the boy next to her, who glances back up with big golden eyes.  


“Shouldn’t you be talking to people or something?” he asks bluntly. “I thought this was a giant party for making connections or some stupid shit.”  


Riza shrugs. “This isn’t really my thing.”  


“Mine either. I’m just here for food.”  


At that, Riza picks through the food Edward had picked out for her, trying her best to straighten her back and look as normal as possible. Sure, she’s hanging out with a teenage boy instead of talking with her superiors, trying to make ‘connections’, as Edward had said. If she’d had a choice in the matter, she’d be at home right now, preferably not in this stiff suit and not having to sort through a thousand different conversations just to hear her own thoughts. A wave of anxiety crashes over her, but her face remains almost entirely neutral to make sure Edward, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn’t have to check in on her or ask what’s wrong. She instinctively places a hand at her hip for her gun, but nothing is there. She takes a slow breath out, and stands up, a little too fast.  


“I’ll be back,” Riza lies, placing a hand on Edward’s shoulder before walking off.  


She walks along the side of the room, bobbing around other sets of people, and dips into the first hallway she sees. Instantly, the noise fades, and she follows the long rug aimlessly, hand still resting at her hip. She breathes a sigh of relief at the first door she finds – the women’s restroom – and ducks inside.  


Riza nearly cringes at the reflection she meets when she opens the door. A slim line of black has been drawn across her eyelids, and her hair resting down on her shoulders looks strange, almost unlike herself at all. She pulls the hair tie from her wrist and ties it back up into its normal knot. If Rebecca were here with her, she’d probably scold Riza for not letting herself even leave her hair down for a single night, but she still can’t help but yearn for her presence. Rebecca and Riza could probably find an empty room in this palace and just sit for a while. She’d love to hear Rebecca talk about her usual problems and works and nothings, while Riza tried to relax and feel like herself again.  


But she’s here, alone, totally out of her element, and starting to show it a bit too much for comfort. Would anyone really care if she left already? Maybe she could find Rebecca in this massive building. Maybe she’d gotten sick and wasn’t even here at all.  


“You look worried.”  


Riza jumps, eyes flicking to her left. A taller woman stands before her, a slim black dress hugging her body. She smiles royally, looking Riza up and down before turning to the mirror and combing fingers through her black hair.  


Riza can’t help but watch, plainly and almost childishly, as the black-haired woman adjusts her dress and reapplies her fire-red lipstick. She rubs her lips together and pushes them out with a soft pop and smiles again, this time making Riza avert her eyes and take a step back.  


“Why are you here, love?” the woman asks, head tilted just a tad to the side. “You don’t look very happy.”  


“I have to be here,” Riza replies weakly.  


“You don’t have to be anywhere or do anything. That’s the great thing about being human, right?” The woman winks at her and dips out of the room.  


Riza looks back into her reflection, eyes wide. Who the hell was that? She tries to shake off the feeling of uneasiness – or whatever it was – and attempts to go back to the banquet. Still, the feeling follows her, and when she runs into Roy after finding her way out of the hallway, she almost doesn’t notice.  


“Hey, where did you go? I was – wait. Are you okay?”  


Riza finally turns her head to make eye contact and nods. “I was helping Edward with something.”  


“Are you sure you’re okay? We can get out of here if you want,” Roy says, his thumb pointed back towards the door. “Nothing is keeping you here.”  


She shakes her head. “I’m okay, sir.”  


“Alright,” he says, his eyes still wary. “Tell me if you change your mind.”  


Riza follows by Roy’s side as he sneaks in and out of conversations, for both of their sakes. Riza’s anxiety eventually begins to drop, but Roy’s concern for his lieutenant’s wellbeing continues to show on his face. He looks back over at her often to check how she’s doing, but her face remains as clear as usual. The only sign to her nervousness he’d figured out in all the years he’d known her was her flexing her fingers, but with her hands knotted behind her back, his only clue is useless.  


“I expect the war in Ishval to restart anytime,” an older man says, arms crossed over his chest. “Especially with that Scar entity, the Ishvalans will only gain more courage. We’ll probably have to put them down once and for all this next time, and probably sooner rather than later.”  


Riza’s eyebrows furrow. “And what makes you think the Ishvalans want anything to do with more violence, Major?” she asks, taking her step forward into the conversation for the first time since the night began.  


The man rears back for a moment before flashing a wide smile. “You’re new to the military, aren’t you, miss?”  


Roy steps forward. “It’s lieutenant, Major. She was a sniper in the Ishvalan War.”  


“So you think you know everything about the Ishvalans then, Lieutenant? You obviously don’t understand a thing.”  


“I believe I do, sir.” Riza straightens her back just a degree more. “And I don’t believe talking so lightly about more murders being committed between Amestrians and Ishvalans is very appropriate right now.”  


Roy flashes her a look, eyes wide. Riza flicks her eyes away and looks fiercely at the Major.  


“Very good point, Lieutenant Hawkeye,” a thundering voice from behind her says and a hand slapping her shoulder. “This night isn’t supposed to be about work.”  


Riza slowly looks up to see King Bradley at her side, a wide smirk crossing his face. She can almost feel a burning coming from the spot where his hand touches her shoulder, and the same anxiety from before comes rushing back, though this time much heavier.  


She squints her eyes just a fraction, feeling nausea come up her throat. A few other words are spoken, and Riza breathes out as the hand is taken back from her flesh.  


“Let’s go, Lieutenant.”  


Riza barely follows the black of Roy’s head ahead of her and grabs his wrist to keep herself from getting lost. He looks back, eyes blurred again in that confusing way of his, then continues pulling them forward. He drops himself at a table near the front of the room, close enough to the doors to feel the cool breeze rushing through. Riza sits down next to him, resisting the urge to press her hand to her chest to check for the feel of her beating heart. Instead, she flexes her fingers under the table, then grips them into fists.  


“What the hell is going on?” Roy says under his breath, head tilted just enough for Riza to hear. “What was that?”  


She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I got mad. He shouldn’t be saying those things.”  


“No, not that.” He turns and looks her in the eyes sharply. “After Bradley touched you, you looked terrified. Did something happen?”  


“Oh.” She looks down at her knotted fingers, shaking her head once again. “I didn’t realize I looked that way.”  


“Did I miss something?”  


“I saw this woman in the bathroom, and she startled me and… I feel like something is wrong. With Bradley and whoever that woman was. I have a bad feeling about it all,” she says, facing straight forward, avoiding any looks from the colonel.  


“We should go. You need to take a break,” Roy says roughly, but taking one of Riza’s hands with a gentle touch.  


“I can’t leave. Something is wrong and we have to figure it out,” she says, voice still just a low hum. “I want to find that woman again.”  


“Do you think it’s safe?” Roy asks.  


“It doesn’t really matter, sir.”  


Riza stands up and can feel her careful mask slipping off. Her face is showing too much, her words are too loose, her emotions are no longer contained. She feels reckless, she feels… scared, maybe. Yes, scared. Her intuition is never wrong, and the nervous, tight feeling in her chest is something she trusts more than anything or anyone else, even the boyish man seated at her side.  


“Let’s go find her then,” he says.  


The two stand at the corner of the empty part of the room, where many people have begun dancing in pairs. The peppy music from before has faded into a gentler, slower tune, and Roy can’t help but be infatuated just a bit by the slow twirling of people, the closeness of holding hands and the grace of being able to spin so close to someone but not close enough to trip over the other’s legs.  


Rebecca appears at Riza’s side and the largest smile she’s had all day spreads across her face. Rebecca flicks her eyes suspiciously between Roy and Riza, then raises her brows.  


“What are you two freaks doing?”  


“Looking for someone,” Roy responds, not taking his eye off the dance floor in front of him.  


“Riza, you’re really helping this man stalk an ex right now? I thought better of you,” Rebecca scolds, a hand propped up on her vibrant red dress.  


“No, we’re looking for someone for me, actually.”  


“Looking for your ex? That’s so much better. Who is it?” Rebecca replies excitedly, stretching up on her toes to look out into the crowd.  


Before she can respond, Riza spots the woman, and stands high on her toes to catch a better look.  


“Do you see her?” Roy asks loudly, pressing his face closer to Riza’s to try to see the woman as well.  


“Hold on, I lost her.” She looks out, the woman’s shiny black hair blending in with the other dark heads in the mass. “Where did she go?”  


Her eyes suddenly stop directly in front of her and she looks straight at the woman, her purplish, shimmering eyes looking back at her intensely. Riza takes a step back instinctively, but purposely straightens her spine as she sees the other woman begin working her way towards her.  


“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Riza whispers to Roy, her eyes not leaving the other woman’s.  


“What? Do you see her?”  


Riza ignores him and waits for the woman to slowly sneak her way forward, parting her way through others as naturally as a fish through water. Riza blinks heavily when the woman approaches, ears only hearing the gentle clack of her black heels on the wooden floor.  


She stops hard in front of the trio, just a couple feet away from Riza as the other two stare on incredulously.  


“Would you like to dance with me, Miss Hawkeye?” the woman says. Her eyes flick over to Roy’s for a moment, almost teasing him. He turns his head away, red creeping up his neck.  


Riza resists the urge to look over at Roy and nods slowly. “Okay.”  


The woman leads her to the center of the room by her hand, then stops suddenly and pulls Riza in by the waist. Riza gently places a hand on her shoulder and lets the other woman raise their clasped hands.  


“How do you know my name?” Riza asks quietly, head bowed to avoid her sharp eye contact.  


“I know the Fuhrer, love. And I know everything he knows.” She releases Riza’s hip and places a sharp finger under Riza’s chin and presses up, forcing the two to make eye contact. 

“You’re much too nervous.”  


“I’m not nervous,” Riza replies proudly. “I don’t even know you.”  


“Yet you’re a bit infatuated with me, aren’t you?” The other woman places her hands back on Riza’s hip and begins spinning them around slowly. “I saw you looking for me.”  


“I wasn’t.”  


She leans her head back and laughs, extravagant even with her eyes shut into a smile. “That’s a lie, Riza!”  


Riza feels her grip on the woman’s hand tightening, with what – nervousness, fear? But she ignores her statement and continues on with the dance. “What’s your name?”  


“Solaris,” she smiles.  


“I feel like that’s a lie,” Riza says plainly.  


“Why would I lie to someone as beautiful as you?” Solaris asks, an eyebrow raising. “You should trust more.”  


Riza wiggles her fingers on Solaris’s waist as the song changes again, even slower and lighter. Solaris smiles and Riza looks into the shimmer of her red lipstick, flawlessly applied along the perfect curves of her lips. She looks back up into her dark eyes and catches a funny little squint of her eyes, just before dipping Riza low, her surprisingly strong hand gripping at Riza’s side. Riza tightens her grip around Solaris’s other hand and lets out a yelp of surprise before being brought upright again.  


“See? You should trust me,” Solaris says, smiling wide once again. “There’s no reason not to.”  


Riza turns her head, desperate for comforting eye contact from Roy or Rebecca, but Solaris brings her hand to her chin again, steering her face back into her own. “There’s no reason not to,” she repeats.  


She leans into Riza, her lips just an inch from the side of her face. “I think you want something, Riza.”  


Riza pulls back just a little and whispers harshly back at her: “People are watching. Don’t try anything.”  


She lets Riza go and clasps a hand to her mouth, giggling. “You think I want to kill you? That’s so soldier-like of you. It’s actually kind of adorable.”  


The two, stopped in the middle of the dance floor standing a few feet apart, look fiercely into each other’s eyes. Riza’s eyes flicker down and catch a smear of red on Solaris’s chest, just above the top of her dress.  


“Is that a tattoo?” Riza asks bluntly.  


Solaris looks down and frowns, pulling her dress higher up her chest. “Yes, it is.”  


Riza squints her eyes, just a fraction. She sees a shift in Solaris’s mood, and cracks a small smile. “Can I see?”  


“You’re too smart for your own good, Miss Hawkeye,” Solaris says, eyes shimmering once again. “I think it’s my cue to leave now.”  


“Wait!”  


Solaris glides through the crowd and Riza all but runs after her, though significantly less graceful. She pushes past others – many of her superiors, not that she’s thinking about that whatsoever – and stops at the edge of the room by the hallway she’d gone into earlier. She peers nervously down the dark hall, only dim lanterns posted along the wall giving any light. She follows the rug down the hallway once again and peeks into the restroom. No one but her own reflection looks back at her.  


“Solaris?”  


At the lack of response, she closes the door and heads further down the hallway. She reaches a turn and as the light from the main room fades, her strange feelings grow. The small lanterns lead her further down the barren hall. She stops at the end of the long hallway, a single door sitting eerily in front of her. She raps on the door gently.  


“Hello?” she whispers.  


Riza pushes the door open slowly and squints into the dark room. All she can manage is vague shapes near the back of the room. She steps forward, and a single orange flame ignites in the corner. Riza rears back, once again catching the eye of the woman.  


“I think it’s so cute how humans can’t see in the dark. Without fire, you’d be useless every single night. Just blind little creatures.” Solaris stands up and slowly lights the lantern on the table in the middle of the room. “Is that better?”  


“Yes, thank you.”  


“What are you here for, Riza? Are you going to try to kill me?”  


“No, I don’t think so.”  


Solaris steps behind Riza and shuts the door behind her. The soft click of the locking door sends a chill down her spine. Solaris presses her back against the door and smiles dimly.  


“You didn’t say why you were here.”  


“I need you to tell me who you are. I know you’re not –“  


“Human, Riza?”  


“Yes.”  


“I can show you instead.” Solaris glides a finger down Riza’s jaw, then hooks a finger under her collar. She drags her forward, their faces just inches apart. “I think you’d rather me do that instead, right?”  


Riza swallows hard, but doesn’t reply.  


Solaris smiles, her white teeth flashing in the dim light. She presses her blood-red lips to Riza’s and works her fingers up Riza’s neck, undoing the tie in her hair. She knots her fingers in her blonde locks and breathes out slowly.  


“I think you’re beautiful, Riza,” she says quietly.  


Riza responds by pressing a hand to the other woman’s neck, her thumb gliding up her chin, and planting her lips on hers. Solaris pulls gently at the root of Riza’s hair, then harder when her tongue slips between her teeth.  


Solaris drags Riza’s red jacket off and undoes the top few buttons of her shirt. She pushes Riza back against the table and presses her lips on her chest. Riza slides her hand in Solaris’s hair and lets her kiss up from her chest to her collar bones to her neck. She breathes out heavily at the rough kisses on her neck, and even more so when Solaris rubs her hands on the inside of her thighs. Solaris pulls back and Riza automatically lifts up towards her to keep their lips pressed together. Solaris releases a giggle and unknots her hands from Riza’s hair.  


“I’m not even human, Riza. I took you as much smarter than this.”  


Riza stands up. “I guess I’m not then.”  


Solaris steps forward and gently grabs at Riza’s side. She pulls at the edge of her tucked in shirt, then slides her hands under, feeling the warm skin on Riza’s back. She presses her lips to hers again, much softer this time, then releases once again.  


“I could kill you in an instant,” she says, voice barely audible.  


“I don’t think you can,” Riza replies, eyes glued upward at the black-haired woman.  


Riza spins the pair around and plants Solaris on the table, her legs barely touching the floor. Riza smiles and kisses the woman, hard and breathlessly. Her blonde hair drapes over Solaris as the pair crash down to the table. Riza plants her hands at the sides of Solaris’s head and allows her tongue to slip back between her teeth once again. Solaris grabs Riza’s back under her shirt with her sharp black nails, hard enough to get a gasp out of her. She feels a drop of hot blood run down her spine, but she doesn’t stop until Solaris pulls away again.  


Solaris unbuttons more of Riza’s shirt with a smile, then presses her lips to a breast and sucking hard to leave a dark bruise. Solaris grabs onto Riza’s neck and pushes them vertically again before digging her teeth just below her jaw. Riza breathes out and shuts her eyes, feeling the woman’s sharp teeth in her skin and her pointed nails dragging across her back. Solaris crosses her legs, the higher one pressing between Riza’s thighs. She presses herself closer still as Riza takes her head in her hands, kissing roughly at her neck once again. Riza moves on her leg unconsciously, provoking a venomous smile from Solaris.  


Riza is completely and utterly in her grip. There’s nothing else in the world Lust wants as much as this.  


Riza drags down the top of Solaris’s dress just a bit and she catches full view of the red tattoo. She looks up plainly into the woman’s eyes as blood drips down her neck.  


“I knew there was something different about you,” Riza breathes, “when I saw you in the mirror.”  


Solaris caresses the side of Riza’s face. “I knew there was something different about you too.”  


A heavy moment of silent passes, only the hissing of the small flame behind them and their own ragged breath providing any sound. “What’s your name?”  


“I’m Lust.”  


“Are you going to kill me?” she asks, voice nothing more than a soft whisper.  


“I think I have to.”  


“You don’t have to do anything,” Riza replies, voice steady as always.  


Lust gives her a pitiful smile. “You’re smart, but you don’t understand this, Riza. I have to do what’s best for my father.”  


“King Bradley?”  


She leans back on her hands and laughs. “Oh, love, that’s my little brother! You’re out of your element here. It’s all so much worse than you’d imagined.”  


The pair stare at each other, contemplating their next move. Riza’s eyes flick around the room. She has nothing to defend herself against this woman except for her body. She clenches her hands into fists at her sides and glares ahead.  


“You’re too determined for your own good, love.”  


Lust rushes forward and slams Riza back against the door. Before she can even raise her hands to her face, Lust’s razor-sharp nails slice across her face. Riza lets out a yelp and lifts a boot up to the other woman’s middle, kicking her back as hard as she can. Lust slams into the edge of the table, then stops, smiling.  


Her fingers stretch into black blades and she slices at Riza, who ducks just in time to avoid their touch. Riza stumbles back towards the door, hands nervously trying to turn the lock. Just as she manages to undo the lock, Lust drags her blade-like nails through Riza’s back slowly, making her drop to her knees and yell out in pain. She tries to pull away, but Lust grabs her face, slamming her head back into the door.  


“I’m going to kill you now,” Lust says, a grim smile plastered to her face. “Are you ready?”  


Riza hears the dull sound of yelling down the hallway, and pushes her palm into her eye, swiping back the blood dripping from her forehead. Just a second more, maybe. One second, two seconds, three –  


No one has come to help her. She grimaces and kicks out again at her calves, dropping Lust down to her knees. Lust’s grip has slid from her face to her throat, where her nails dig into her flesh. Still, Riza attempts to throw punches at her, then knees her under the ribs, loosening her grip.  


“Lieutenant!”  


Riza begins to cry out in response when the hand around her throat tightens, cutting off her voice. She squints in pain and grabs Lust’s arm to try to force her hand away to no avail. She hears the metallic clink of Lust stretching her fingers into blades and tries to steer her body away from her reach.  


She watches as Lust pulls back her arm for the final hit and squeezes her eyes shut just as the door opens and a dark mass throws Lust to the ground. Riza grabs her neck, gasping for air, as the room lights up in flames. She shuts her eyes against the light and looks up wildly, expecting Roy and some mutilated body – but before her is Lust just as she was before, a grand smile across her face.  
“

You can’t kill me!” she laughs. “Don’t waste your energy!”  


Another eruption of fire lights up the room, but nothing happens as before. Lust leans over on the table, the edge of which is lit by small flames, burning slowly.  


“What are you!” Roy screams.  


“Ask your friend,” she replies, nodding to Riza’s form by the door. “She knows all about it.”  


Riza slowly stands up. “Let us leave and we’ll leave you alone,” she says breathlessly.  


“We both know that’s a lie, love. I have to strike you both down now so we don’t have to deal with you later.”  


“We?” Roy questions.  


“What is going on here?” King Bradley says as he strides into the room, Rebecca frantically at his side. Bradley looks around slowly, eyebrows deeply furrowed as he glances at the woman, then the small fires lit along the floor and on the table. Rebecca grabs Riza by the waist and pulls her back away from the other three.  


A moment passes, the tension nearly palpable. “I think I can handle this, Colonel. Thank you for your help,” King Bradley says, quieter than before.  


“Sir, no!” Riza cries to Roy. “He – “  


“She needs to get to the hospital. Take her there and they’ll see to her getting better as quickly as possible.” He turns back to Riza, his single uncovered eye bright and sharp. “And I’d prefer if you kept this to yourself for the time being.”  


Riza just stares back, silent, until Rebecca begins tugging her along, arm wrapped around her waist. “Riza, come on! Please, let’s go!”  


Roy throws his jacket over Riza’s shoulders as they get into the main room again, but that doesn’t stop the stares from everyone else, especially as the blood from her face drips onto her white shirt and the wood floor. The cool night air pushes back her hair as they walk out the door and Riza stops, a grin stretched across her face.  


“Are you fucking delusional, Riza?” Rebecca asks. “What the hell are you doing? What happened?”  


Riza leans back and laughs loudly, arm still wrapped around Roy’s waist for support. “I knew something was wrong!” she shouts. “I knew she was a homunculus! She thought I was stupid, but I knew!”  


Roy claps a hand over Riza’s mouth. “Quiet down! Let’s talk about this on the way to the hospital!”  


Rebecca helps Riza into the back seat and forces her to lay down on her side, the uncut side of her face resting on Rebecca’s lap. She places Roy’s suit jacket to the side of her face, trying to stop some of the bleeding. As the car doors slam shut and Roy starts the engine, Riza erupts with laughter once again.  


Roy and Rebecca share a worried glance in the rear-view mirror as they speed off to the nearest hospital.  


“I fucking knew it!”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: https://hattersarts.tumblr.com/post/618670615895883776/lustriza-for-ci0rane-on-tiwttermy-14-yo-brain
> 
> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you think (or tell me any fuck-ups, that'd be appreciated as well). i wrote this in one go and my eyes were exhausted after, so hopefully it came across the way i intended (especially crazy riza at the end). thanks for reading!


End file.
